buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dann000000/deck ideas with a noob part 2 and where I want to take it
Hello and welcome to deck ideas with a noob *que clap track* and I’m here to talk about the new Dragonic Overlord- actually no, we don’t really have any idea to do with that besides making a deck with it with generic dragon world cards or in Dragon Zwei/Drei. Ig I could talk about Mystic Knights. People probably have by this point so ig I’ll go with not primordial true dragon- I mean primitive dragons. Right off the bat with this deck we have the size 3 which is really our big beefy boss boi of an alliteration. His skill restricts you to only calling Primitive Dragons which is ok since the ones we have so far are perfectly fine right now for a new deck. It’s soul can’t be dropped so that’s good when it’s on center and you know you’re gonna have to use attack it which you’d either have to do with a link attack or a card that gained massive attack or just has the attack. If there’s another size 0 primitive on the field it can’t be destroyed which kinda defeats the negative part about only being able to call them. He also unfortunately has life link lose which means a lot of defensive spells to protect this guy and his hands which are what we got for the 0s which is Leftes and Rightes. They can only be called to the left and right respectively but have beefy attack and have benefits with attacking like dealing a damage to the opponent and destroying a monster on their board which does counter the calling effects but still, it’s a bunch of poopy doo doo if you ask me. They also get 3 soul from the top of the deck and natural soul guard which makes it a little harder to to put self destruct boi in his place by decks that would dominate it otherwise. Their set spell that probably has my favorite card name in the game, “COME ON! BABY☆”, helps when your opponent wants to destroy your self destruct or when a burn deck wants to say “no! you don’t get to have fun!” it’s drawing spell gives you 2 cards for having self destruct on the field and shoves itself into the soul to make sure your opponent doesn’t have more attacks next turn than you have defensive cards in your hand. Origin Sky Dragon Spirit is if you know you may lose next turn and need to go on the offensive or you need to counter attack your opponent’s monster that’s just being a thorn. It’s really a 3 of but right now it is a deck that does need experimenting with so maybe it’ll change as we get more support. Primitive power is the generic rest card of the deck but it does say “3 or more primitive dragon monsters on the field” which may hint to something being able to give us a skill like the chaos territory. Primitive Pulsation is way better, being able to search your self destruct boi from your deck or if you have him on the field, you can get his 2 angry brothers from the deck. The first card revealed for them, “YEAH! HIKARU☆” is essentially your charge and draw that helps with gauge problems the deck would have otherwise due to having self destruct really destroy your gauge. The impact named “HIKARU OF THE WORLD☆” is essentially deal 4 damage to your opponent for having your monsters on the field. Really that’s it, just have your full body and attack with them a lot, play this for no gauge and that’s gg. Now that I’ve covered the main core of the deck, I believe we should get into the techs. Divine dragon creation would be an obvious 2-3 of in this deck due to only having 2 cards to draw from during the making of this post so yeah. Sturdy dragon strike may be a 2 of considering this deck doesn’t have very many monsters to send to the grave due to (maybe) only playing primitives and the small selection we have of them in the first place. The item I would suggest is the new Linkdragon Order one, Agito Mines, it does provide some needed protection from monsters that would kill self destruct so keep that in mind. There are obviously more cards I could talk about but these were on my mind at the time and I’m making this at 1 am and editing during the morning and I know I’ll probably not even edit and just post this so there is obviously as said many ways this deck could play in the end with it being the aggro defense we love to see from ancient world or the otk we know some people will make out of this. Before we go to conclusions I wanna say where this series may be going. As you can see I’m going to make them blogs instead of discussions cause I realized me talking about this stuff and what could happen and saying what you think for maybe 5-7 minutes of your time would be breaking a rule for discussions and what my schedule for these things may be. I’m gonna try to get 2 out per month and now that I reached my quota, I can probably sleep in peace. To all who have read this much thank you and it’d be great to see your comments and ideas over the deck in the comments. Until sometime in april. also, this boy is the glare-eye meme this community needed and didn't ask for. Category:Blog posts